Vale la pena?
by Lexkai Raven
Summary: Desde pequeño Hatake Kakashi a sido comprometido con Madara Uchiha, y aunque siempre supo lo que el destino le deparaba, no puede rendirse tan fácilmente. Que es el amor en realidad? Valdra la pena luchar por algo incierto a lo cual no sabes definir? MadaraxKakashixItachi


Mmm…sin comentarios ni justificaciones de mi parte, debido a la no actualización de mis otros fics…

Aclaraciones respecto al presente:

-Universo Alterno (AU).

-Obviamente esto es yaoi.

-Va a estar raro u.ú

-Lemmon.

-Tal vez Rape.

-poquito shota? O.0

-mpgr

- Un poco de cambio en las personalidades de los protagonistas de la historia.

Como todos saben Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto, y aunque a aquí no se si salga Naruto, si saldrán otros de sus personajes, creo que todos ¬¬.

Desde pequeño Hatake Kakashi a sido comprometido con Madara Uchiha, y aunque siempre supo lo que el destino le deparaba, no puede rendirse tan fácilmente.

Que es el amor en realidad?

Valdra la pena luchar por algo incierto a lo cual no sabes definir?

Vale la pena?

MadaraxKakashixItachi

Desde el día en que había nacido su destino se había sellado con un pacto del cual no fue participe, mas sin embargo era la pieza principal.

El joven Kakashi Hatake era hijo único, por lo tanto el único heredero de su clan, antes de que naciera su padre había pactado con el jefe del clan Uchiha que su primogénito seria el consorte de alguno de los miembros de la familia principal de los Uchiha. Después de todo, en el selecto grupo donde se desenvolvían las familias más ricas del Japón, era costumbre el pactar matrimonios entre los clanes más poderosos.

Las fiestas ostentosas a las que debía asistir con sus padres le aburrían, él era un pequeño de 8 años que no quería ir con esas ropas finas, ni tampoco ser victima de los mimos que la señoras le propiciaban, siempre diciéndole lo adorable que era, estaba harto, aunque jamás pensó que esa tediosa fiesta fuera en la cual su vida cambiaria por completo.

Se había escabullido a uno de los balcones, quería ver el hermoso jardín que tenia la familia Uchiha, se coloco en la baranda observando con atención la fuente que se encontraba en medio de aquel jardín.

Las fiestas eran muy aburridas, sobre todo cuando tu tienes 15 años y te toca cuidar de tus sobrinos uno de 4 años, Sasuke y el apático de Itachi de 8, pero era necesaria su presencia? si los niños ni en cuenta de que iba todo eso.

Sasuke se había puesto inquieto e Itachi siendo el mayor lo ignoraba, por lo cual el pequeño hacia todo lo que su escasa edad le daba a entender para llamar su atención, y eso era algo muy simple, llorar. Él no quería escandalo así que mejor los saco al balcón para que se calmara y así poder salir al jardín sin ser detectados, maldito Fugaku, que había hecho el para merecer el castigo de su hermano mayor?, ah sí! Llegar a las 3 de la madrugada la noche del viernes, jalo un poco brusco a Sasuke, por lo que el mayor de los hermanos le dio una mirada reprobatoria que se digno en ignorar, volteando a otro lado.

Fue ahí cuando lo vio, un pequeño de no mas de 8 años con el cabello plateado, que brillaba hermosamente debido a la luz de la luna llena, sus ojos de un color gris humo, piel blanca de porcelana y un semblante amable, relajado, nada que ver con el par de mocosos que hora forcejeaban mientras él se había quedado embobado.

Se sintió observado por lo cual giro para ver quien había interrumpido su momento con la naturaleza, descubriendo a tres azabaches, un joven, y un par de niños; uno como de su edad y otro como de kínder.

-hola!-los saludo con una mano, expectante por que el niño de su edad fruncía el seño, mientras que el mas pequeño lloriqueaba un poco.

-hola, como te llamas?-pregunto mientras se acercaba el joven Madara.

-soy…-

-aquí estaban,-suspiro- Itachi por que no haces algo para que Sasuke no llore?-reprendió una linda mujer de largos cabellos negros-Madara que no se supone que los estas cuidando?-su mirada fue a parar sobre el pequeño Hatake.

-eso eh estado haciendo toda la maldita noche Mikoto, ya estoy harto-le contesto de forma molesta pero con cierto control sobre su enojo.

El peliplata se quedo observando los ademanes y el porte refinado de aquel joven, parecía tan seguro de si, su voz era autoritaria, sus ojos eran de un negro profundo, bueno de hecho observo a las 3 personas restantes en el balcón y también tenían ojos azabaches, pero los de ese sujeto tenían un brillo que le gustaba.

-oh! Hatake-kun tus padres no sabían donde estabas-por el momento la anfitriona enfoco su atención en el pequeño invitado.

-lo siento, es que me asfixio entre tanta gente, pero en seguida vuelvo con ellos-hizo un gesto con la mano a manera de despedida.

-que lindo que es-dijo a la nada la señora de la casa.

-tienes razón, quien es?-pregunto Madara, a lo cual su cuñada enarco una ceja, ese adolescente rara vez ponía atención en algo que ella dijera y sobre todo no era frecuente que le diera la razón en algo.

-mmm…interesante…- puso una mano en la barbilla en pose pensativa.

El joven bufo exasperado, una simple pregunta y ella no puede responder y ya.

-su nombre es Hatake Kakashi, es el heredero del clan Hatake, con el cual tenemos muchos negocios, además de un pacto-menciono a la vez que analizaba el porqué de la pregunta del joven.

-que pacto?-pregunto intrigado Itachi, ser ignorado por tanto tiempo no le gustaba.

-el será el prometido de algún Uchiha que lo quiera desposar, siempre y cuando sea de la rama principal-respondió al tiempo que tomaba a Sasuke en brazos.

-ah-comento con desgano Itachi.

-no sabes lo que quiso decir, verdad?-pregunto en tono burlesco su querido tío.

-que se va a casar con alguien de la familia-interpuso de inmediato su sobrino, a lo cual una sonrisa arrogante salió de sus labios, en su familia todos eran unos geniecillos.

-bueno iré a llevar a Sasuke para que duerma, traten bien al niño Hatake, nos vemos en un rato.-y se retiro dejando solos a los azabaches.

-mami?-pregunto somnoliento el pequeño.

-si, cariño?-le acaricio sus sonrosadas mejillas.

-ese niño tiene raro el pelo, muy bonito-mostro una sonrisa que enterneció a su madre.

-así es Sasuke-kun, Kakashi-kun es muy bonito, sabes? podría ser tu prometido-una risa escapo de sus labios al tiempo que daba un pequeño pellizquito en la nariz.

-que te pasa Madara?-pregunto Itachi, mientras acomodaba tras su oreja un largo mechón de su cabello.

-ya no veo a Kakashi-miraba entre la gente pero esa mata de cabello plata se le había desparecido.

-allá esta, con mi padre-le contesto al tiempo que señalaba el lugar.

-vamos-solo lo jalo llevándolo con el, Itachi rodó los ojos, ese niño se veía aburrido y ahora él también tendría que soportar la platica de su padre con esos señores.

-buenas noches, señores Hatake?, supongo-saludo cortes Madara, mientras una sonrisa de galantería natural salía de sus labios.

-ah! Madara, déjame presentarte, Sakumo, Mitsuki, Kakashi-kun les presento a mi hermano menor Madara-tomo una copa y bebió de esta.

-oh Madara no te reconocí, estas muy grande y apuesto, no creo que recuerdes a tía Mitsuki-la señora de cabellos rubio cenizo y ojos verdes le acarició el cabello lo cual le molesto pero disimulo.

-valla muchacho te ves fuerte y gallardo, mucho mas que tu hermano mayor-una risa se escucho por parte de los dos caballeros, Sakumo y Fugaku eran buenos amigos.

-un gusto-pronuncio Kakashi.

-y él es Itachi mi primogénito-señalo con orgullo el jefe de la familia Uchiha.

-Buenas noches-el gesto del menor era serio, muy educado.

-debes tener la misma edad que Kakashi, ojala sea amigos como sus padres Itachi-kun-la mujer comento amable.

-que les parece si se van a jugar?-propuso Fugaku.

-vamos-invito Kakashi al menor de los Uchiha que lo veía receloso, pero era por su bien había que escapar del aburrimiento-anda!-y el peliplata lo tomo de la mano llevándoselo consigo al jardín.

-tu quédate Madara, ya es hora de que veas como es el mundo de los negocios-menciono Fugaku cuando vio que su hermano menor tenia la intención de seguir a los niños.

El otro suspiro resignado, mientras veía como la señora Hatake se iba a platicar a otro sillón con su cuñada y otros tipos se acercaban para conversar con el anfitrión.

-quieres jugar a algo?-pregunto sin voltear a verlo el Hatake, ese niño tenia el tono de cansancio de un señor de 80 años.

-no-contesto seco mientras observaba el perfil de su acompañante, su cabello era muy especial tenia que admitirlo.

-perfecto-volteo mostrándole una linda sonrisa que al Uchiha le pareció boba.

Silencio, ellos sentados es una banca del jardín, sin moverse, sin hablar, solo mirando hacia el frente donde se alzaba la majestuosa fuente. Era raro.

-Kakashi cariño hora de irnos!-se escucho a lo lejos.

-adios-profirio el infante de cabello de luna.

El otro solo lo observo y asintió, se quedo mirando el caminar pausado de su antes acompañante hasta que lo perdió de vista-fue divertido-le dijo al viento mientras se encaminaba a su dormitorio.

-te divertiste en tu fiesta de despedida cariño?-pregunto amable su mama mientras entra a su habitación.

-si-no sonaba muy convencido, pero de verdad se había divertido.

-todavía puedes arrepentirte, si no quieres ir a esa academia en Estados Unidos no tienes por qué hacerlo-no vería a su hijo por mucho tiempo y eso no le agradaba.

-no te preocupes, yo quiero ir-termino de abotonarse la camisa de su pijama-hasta mañana madre.

-hasta mañana hijo-le dio un beso en la frente y le cubrió con las frazadas, apangando la luz y retirándose a descansar.

Unos días habían ya transcurrido desde la partida de su sobrino mayor a los Estados Unidos, era hora de hablar con su hermano de eso que estaba dando vueltas en su cabeza.

-de que quieres hablar Madara?-pregunto la cabeza del clan mientras se servía una copa en el bar de su estudio.

-es sobre algo que dijo Mikoto-tal vez se estaba apresurando demasiado, así que dudo un instante-algo sobre un compromiso con los Hatake.

-ya veo-enarco una ceja, no tenia idea en que tipo de conversación había salido a flote el tema-y dime cual es tu duda?

-en que consiste?-tomo asiento frente al escritorio de roble, viendo con interés a su hermano mayor.

-pues como la familia Hatake y la familia Uchiha son muy allegadas se decidió desde antes del nacimiento del primogénito del clan Hatake, que este seria prometido de alguno de los Uchiha de la rama principal, pero pues en ninguna de las dos familias existen mujeres-tomo otro trago-aunque, existe algo que tu no sabes.

Ese cambio de actitud en su hermano le sorprendió-a que te refieres?-entrecerró la mirada algo le decía que la información era delicada.

-tu sabes porque las familias Hatake y Uchiha han sido tan respetadas y reconocidas a través de los años?-pregunto al tiempo que con su dedo delineaba el borde de su copa.

-por nuestro dinero, que mas podría ser?-contesto como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

-bueno en parte-Fugaku estaba tenso y lo demostró al levantarse y servirse otra copa-nuestras familias tienen un don especial, existe la posibilidad de que miembros varones de nuestros clanes puedan quedar embarazados-completo después de haber tomado su trago de un solo golpe.

-que?-se levanto de su asiento exaltado-yo…podría quedar?-trago saliva.

-si!, tu, Itachi, Sasuke y por supuesto Kakashi, todo depende del deseo de ustedes-comento ya mas relajado, suspiro, de una vez le hubiera explicado a Itachi y así se ahorraba dar la platica de nuevo.

-bueno creo que sobra decir que no tengo esa clase de interés-sentencio el menor-mas sin embargo esa información me es muy útil.

-así? Porque?-pregunto totalmente confundido su hermanito se lo había tomado bastante bien.

-quiero que ese chico sea mi prometido, cuando crezca Kakashi Hatake será mio-una sonrisa ladina se escapo de sus labios, tal ves era un poco pervertido pensar casarse con un niño pero que tampoco le llevaba tantos años, y esperaría el momento, además había un pacto y él se encargaría de cobrarlo.

-qué?-eso si que no se lo esperaba, pero ya sabia por donde iba la cosa, que su hermano no era tonto y sabia que no encontraría mejor candidato económicamente hablando, además de que ese niño era muy bonito, de seguro cuando fuese mayor seria aun mas atractivo que el mismo Sakumo, así que se decepciono un poco, él pensaba comprometer a Sasuke o a Itachi, pero su hermano tenia mas derechos a cobrar tal pacto-esta bien…entiendo, hare la petición a Sakumo, para arreglar las formalidades.

-Fugaku!-saludo jovial el señor Hatake cuando recibió a su amigo en su despacho.

-Necesito hablar contigo de un asunto de suma importancia-fue directo al grano.

-Me preocupas-entrecerró la mirada escudriñando a su amigo-paso algo?

-si-el señor de la casa le ofreció un trago a base de señas que el otro acepto-pero no es nada malo, creo.

-dime, no te hagas el interesante-le tenido la copa invitándolo a sentarse.

-bueno veras, Madara se entero del pacto entre nuestros clanes, y también de las habilidades especiales que poseemos y al parecer quiere ser quien lo cobre, desposando a tu hijo-quedo a la expectativa de la reacción de su amigo.

-y por eso me asustas así?, si tu hermano quiere pedir la mano de mi hijo no hay problema, después de todo lo importante es que por fin nuestras familias se unan-al parecer estaba de acuerdo con lo sugerido.

-entonces cuando lo hacemos oficial?-pregunto ya mas animado el Uchiha, habría fiesta y en grande.

-Kakashi querido quédate quieto, tienes que verte mas lindo que nunca, hoy conocerás a tu prometido-su madre lo estaba ahorcado con esa maldita corbata de moño.

-prometido?-el ya sabia que existía la posibilidad de ser comprometido con un hombre o una mujer del clan Uchiha, al parecer se habían decidido por un varón.

-si el joven Madara vendrá en un rato a pedir tu mano y cuando seas mayor, tendrán una linda familia-los ojos de su madre brillaban ilusionados, esperando que su pequeño fuera feliz.

-Madara Uchiha…es viejo-hizo una pequeña pausa-pero me agrada, no como ese tal Itachi me incomoda su presencia.

-no te lleva tantos años, además mi niño crece muy rápido-le dijo mientras contemplaba a su pequeño, se veía como muñequito de aparador, definitivamente nadie podía acusar de pervertido al joven Uchiha por quererlo como su futuro consorte.

CONTINUARA…

_NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:_

_SI gustan dejar un comentario será muy pero muy agradecido…_

_En cuanto a que me han dicho sobre el guion que es el adecuado para ir en los diálogos debo decir que uso una netbook y no lo trae, si alguien sabe como se pone en este tipo de compus y me lo quiere decir lo agradeceré._

_Nos estamos leyendo…_

_Sayonara da!_


End file.
